


The King Returns

by MagicInAvalon (Neko564)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Excalibur, Fanart, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko564/pseuds/MagicInAvalon
Summary: Merlin watching as Arthur re-emerges from the lake with Excalibur.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The King Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever work of digital art, I hope you like it. I'm still learning how to shade and whatnot, so don't be too critical. I love the Merlin fandom, so it was only fitting that my first digital art be dedicated to you guys. Please stay safe and healthy wherever you are <3


End file.
